Cyberspace is an Amazing Thing
by Sex'n'Love
Summary: Raito and L are busy. Ugh. They're least favourite time. However, the two genii still manage to get time for the sweeter  sexier  things in life. What will those two get up to this time? SemeLxUkeLight. Rated M for a reason! Such a tasty reason... Enjoy!


_**Title: Cyberspace is an Amazing Thing**_

_**Couple: LxLight**_

_**Word Count: 2,214**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is something of which I do not own. I do so very much enjoy it, though. ;D No ownies of the lyrics used.**_

_**Warning: Kay, warning time. Now, I fail to understand what you would be doing here if you can't handle yaoi. That's all I write. That's it. And if you found this story in a search, what are you doing searching M fics anyhow? Naughty little reader. ;) So, I'm going to believe you all know what you're doing here, and what you're going to find. Awesome. Wonderful. Orgasmic, almost. Anyway, you're going to get some dirty 'talk', masturbation (Ooooh. That one still gets to me. ;D), yaoi, Light as Uke (HOORAY), those kinds of tasty dishes. Oh by the way, I chose this song because the robotic voice in it kind of got me into the whole mechanical sex thing. That is all. ;)**_

_**Blurb: Raito and L are busy. Ugh. They're least favourite time. However, the two genii still manage to get time for the sweeter (sexier) things in life. What will those two get up to this time?**_

_Push me  
>And then just touch me<br>Till I can get my satisfaction _

_Push me  
>And then just touch me<br>Till I can get my satisfaction  
>Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction <em>

_~Benny Benassi – Satisfaction_

*~*Yaoi*~*

Raito rubbed his tired chestnut eyes. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was frustrated at how it must be affecting his normally immaculate appearance. He groaned in frustration, shoving himself away from his desk and stretching while still seated in his wheelie chair. He relaxed, his head resting on the back of the chair as he looked up at his room ceiling. He huffed, miffed at a certain spider-like genius still in the investigation building.

Who was that man to send _Raito Yagami_ home? If Raito wanted to work, he'd do it at the office, or wherever he damn well wanted to work! He wasn't one for office work anyway. He liked getting his hands dirty, working the streets.

A tone brings Raito out of his mental slump, bringing his attention back to the demonic laptop in front of him. He frowned, running a hand through his fringe to sweep his caramel locks out of his perfect face and looks with disbelief at the screen.

_L: I'm horny._

Raito's eyes widened. This was an intriguing new development.

_Raito: How is that my problem?_

Raito and L had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and have slept with each other on many occasions. They're bodies were perfectly compatible and they both knew it. L's hair and eyes were dark and his skin was pale. The deep bags under L's eyes made Raito's look like light eye-liner. Although L looked frail, underneath his long, white-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans was a toned body and a package to match. Raito himself was tan, and slightly feminine in his figure.

Although Raito found himself playing the girl's role during sex, he still held all the authority he needed. So he got the gratification and the great bang. There was nothing he didn't like in this arrangement... Except perhaps the cockiness of his partner.

_L: Help me take care of it._

Raito was mad at L. He had been syphoned from the headquarters in favour of working in his room in his parent's house. There was no logical explanation for such an instruction and was upset about this.

_Raito: I don't feel like it._

Raito leaned back and smirked, challenging the computer screen.

_L: Don't smirk like that Raito. It is most unbecoming of you._

Raito darted upright, his head turning and his eyes already scanning the room.

_L: That's right Raito. I can see you. Cameras are rather handy, don't you agree?_

He glared in the dim light at different parts of the room where he could logically deduce where the cameras were. His gaze eventually went back to the computer.

_Raito: You're such an asshole, don't YOU agree?_

_L: Don't be foolish, Raito._

_Raito: So, what do you want from me?_

_L: Well, I've always wanted to try cyber sex._

_Raito: You sent me home so that we could have cyber sex?_

_L: You say that as if it's a stupid idea._

_Raito: That's because it IS stupid._

_L: ... And yet I find myself already hard._

_Raito: You horny bastard!_

_L: Yeah, call me names, Raito._

Raito found himself stuck between laughing and being creeped out. He looked around for the cameras again.

_Raito: If you were here I'd slap you._

_L: Hnn... I'd like that. I'd kiss you deeply._

_Raito: ... How deeply?_

Okay, what the hell was he doing? Raito barely resisted the urge to slam his head against the desk. He did it anyway. Rubbing the now red area, he looked back at the screen and squirmed at the words coming up.

_L: I would take you face gently between my hands, placing my lips on yours. I would move slowly, languidly, then run my tongue on your lips._

Raito shuddered, the beginnings of arousal barely repressed.

_Raito: I would let you in._

_L: Then my tongue would invade your mouth, and you would taste of?_

_Raito: Peppermint. Just brushed my teeth._

_L: Mmm, peppermint. I just had a cherry candy._

_Raito: So like you..._

_L: You love it, Raito. I would end the kiss,_

_Raito: -pants-_

_L: Yes. I would smirk at you, looking into your eyes before diving onto your neck._

_Raito: -mewls and stretches neck to allow you more room-_

Raito was really starting to feel it by now. His right hand was already following L's description, while his left was still typing.

_L: The restraints of only talking to you and not able to touch... is beginning to annoy me._

At this point, Raito had what can only be described as an epiphany. He controlled what L saw and felt. A purr of satisfaction escaped him at the revelation.

_L: Unn... That sound. You know how it gets to me._

_Raito: Yeah, I do. I know it gets you riled up and hard. –smirks-_

_L: -growls- You are such a cock tease. –rips your shirt from you-_

Raito fingered the buttons on his shirt, ever-so-slowly pulling the top button from the hole. He smirked at the obvious frustration in L's next words.

_L: Too slow Raito. Do you not know the meaning of ripping?_

_Raito: Oh, really? I thought the speed was more then you deserve._

_L: -groans- Come on Raito! Sometime today?_

Raito giggled deviously. He liked this control, actually. Reluctantly, he sped up his undressing until he seductively let his shirt slide from his arms. Just for effect, he let out a moan as the air-conditioned temperature hit his skin.

_L: That's better, Raito. –nibbles my way down your neck and to your nipple-_

_Raito: -whines and entwines my fingers with your hair-_

_L: -smirks and licks your nipple once before sucking on it-_

Raito moaned lowly, palming his pectoral.

_Raito: It's not the same without you here._

_L: Missing me?_

_Raito: Did I say it was any worse without you? 'Not the same' doesn't make it bad._

_L: God, you're going to get it._

_Raito: That's the funny thing. No, I won't._

_L: Tease._

_Raito: You love it._

_L: I do. However, I'm not in the mood, and this thing in my pants ain't gonna suck itself._

_Raito: Pervert. I'll ignore the incorrectness of that sentence in favour of kneeling on the floor in front of you._

_L: I'd grin down at you, entwining my left hand in your tidy locks and mussing them around._

_Raito: I'd slap you on the thigh for that._

_L: I'd like it. Then I'd run my fingers on the back of your neck, pressing lightly._

_Raito: I'd keep eye contact with you, leaning forward and slowly unzipping your zipper._

_L: My gaze would intensify._

_Raito: I can feel it and I'd shudder under it._

Raito imagined those onyx orbs glaring at him from above, burning with lust and a desire for what is to come. His unoccupied hand travelled down his smooth stomach, fingering the edge of his jeans.

_L: Don't touch yourself._

_Raito: Oh, god, please let me._

_L: I will see you if you do._

_Raito: -whimpers-_

_L: Weren't you busy?_

_Raito: Hnn. –unbuttons your jeans button with my tongue-_

_L: You can do that?_

_Raito: I've been practicing. ;)_

_L: Oh, that's hot._

_Raito: I thought you might appreciate it. –licks the area just below your pants line once-_

_L: Hnn. I do._

_Raito: Good then. I was going to surprise you next time we did it together, but I guess you're too impatient. –pulls your jeans down to reveal?-_

_L: I can't help it. Here I was, sitting calmly, when suddenly the urge to fuck you popped into my mind. Nothing. Commando._

_Raito: Because that's just an everyday thing for you, isn't it? Of course. How could I expect different? –tongue flicks out to taste the tip-_

_L: -grunts in approval, pressing fingers on your neck a bit harder-_

_Raito: -grins deviously at you before taking the head into my mouth and sucking around it-_

_L: Yes. Just like that, Raito._

_Raito: -moans around you, thrusting my tongue into the slit on the head. I take more of you in my mouth, moving my hand to play with my own nipples-_

_L: You slut._

_Raito: -glares-_

_L: __My__ slut._

_Raito: -moans in affirmation, moving my legs together to try and ease the pressure-_

_L: Do you want it, Raito?_

_Raito: -releases you from my mouth, pumping you with my fist instead- God, yes, I want it, Ryuuzaki._

_L: You may now touch yourself._

Raito, who would usually be incredibly insulted at being treated like a pet, was too far gone to notice. His hand dove into his pants, rubbing himself through his boxers with that hand while the other worked on the button and zipper of his pants. He finally got them undone and slid them off onto the floor. Next to go were the boxers and his length was exposed to the cooler temperature as well.

Raito threw his head back and moaned loudly before biting his lip and holding back his cries of pleasure. The message tone caught his attention again.

_L: Yeah, you like this don't you? You like being watched by me._

Raito's hand was shaking as he was replying.

_Raito: Yeah... I do... but you like watching more, don't you?_

Raito cried out in ecstasy, his own hand knowing exactly where to touch.

"L... Mmm, L..." Raito murmured.

_L: That's right. Call my name._

Raito couldn't even reply anymore, his mind was fogged and he could only blearily read the text appearing on the screen.

_L: My fingers would appear in front of your mouth. You'd know what to do._

Raito pulled the hand that wasn't pleasuring him to his lips and he licked them before sucking them into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

_L: Yes. I would push your legs up onto the arm rests of your chair, exposing your hole to me._

Raito did as instructed, his legs spread wide on the plastic arms of his office chair. He whimpered around his fingers, knowing what was to come.

_L: Such a nice view. I would my way down your stomach before crouching in front of your twitching entrance._

Raito shuddered and moaned, imagining the spider-like crouch L was so very good at performing and the intense eyes that would mercilessly leave nothing unobserved.

_L: My finger would retract from your mouth and make their way down to my goal._

Raito whimpered, his fingers making their way down his stomach and around his hard cock to his opening.

_L: I would tease you only briefly, you seem like you're ready to come. And so am I. One finger is plunged into you._

Raito cried out at the intrusion, biting his lip and not allowing any pity on himself, rocking to get used to the feeling. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow and his hair sticking to his forehead.

_L: You look delectable, Raito. I would keep eye contact with you as I enter the second finger._

Raito's second finger joined the first and he whined, moving them around, trying to find tha-

"AHHH!"

He found it.

_L: Yes, Raito, YES!_

"God, L!"

Raito moved his fingers faster, massaging the bundle of pleasure-inducing nerves with every thrust.

_L: A third finger..._

Raito obeyed. It was too much. The assault on his senses from both the front and the back, and knowing his every movement was being watched by L was driving him close to the brink.

"Yes, L! I'm cumming!" Raito threw his head back and forth, moaning almost continuously now.

_L: Cum for me Raito. Show me how much you enjoy it!_

"Ahh.. AHH... L!"

Raito's back arched, even in his twisted position and he screamed L's name as he came. White strands coated his stomach and chest, some even shooting far enough to land on his chin. All he could see was a blinding white.

Coming down from the high, Raito slumped against the leather of his chair, his eyes closed and panting. He slowly regained movement and slid his legs down to where they should be. His fingers reached up to his dirtied chin and he wiped the cum from his face, not really registering it.

_L: Lick it._

Raito whimpered in acceptance and his tongue flicked out to clean his finger.

_L: I'll be right back. I have to get something to clean off my computer screen before it short circuits._

Raito laughed breathlessly, still trying to restore the necessary level of oxygen into his lungs. He wearily snatched a couple of tissues from the box on his desk, wiping his body off as best he could. He stood, leaning on the desk for support and mewled as he stretched his back to try and get his muscles to relax after the sudden assault of pleasure on them.

_L: You're like a cat, Raito._

Raito smiled at the computer.

_Raito: And if you were here, I'd invite you to shower together with the possibility of a second round. Then we'd curl up on the bed together, naked, and bask in each other's essence. Or have sex for a third time._

_L: I could be over there in a few minutes._

_Raito: Too bad._

Raito closed the laptop.

*~*Yaoi*~*

_**I can't remember where I got the inspiration for this one. Maybe it was reading all the reviews and anime crying and yelling "THEY REALLY LIKE ME!" to no one in particular. I had many inch away from me. But I had you all. And that's what made me happy. 3 By the way, I know this was rushed and probably doesn't make any sense. If so, tell me. I will fix. :D Could've been longer. Bigger lemon. NEXT TIME!  
><strong>_

_**I love you, my darlings. Never forget that, kay?**_

_**Review, please. PLEASE! I will give you tacos! Oh, such tacos will I give...**_

_**For those of you who caught that Invader Zim quote, I salute you. :3**_

_**TOODLES!**_

_**Sex'n'love**_


End file.
